gorrillazfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Clint eastwood
«Clint Eastwood» — песня британской виртуальной группы Gorillaz, выпущенная первым синглом из их дебютного альбома в марте 2001 года и достигшая 4-го места в Великобритании и 57-го в США. В Австралии и Великобритании сингл получил статус золотого I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad Я не счастлив, я рад тому, I got sunshine, in a bag Что ношу солнце в своей сумке. I'm useless, but not for long Я бесполезен, но это временно, The future is coming on Моё будущее впереди. I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad Я не счастлив, я рад тому, I got sunshine, in a bag Что ношу солнце в своей сумке. I'm useless, but not for long Я бесполезен, но это временно, The future is coming on Моё будущее впереди. It's coming on Оно впереди, It's coming on Оно впереди, It's coming on Оно впереди. Yeah... Ha Ha! Да… Ха-ха! Finally someone let me out of Наконец-то, меня выпустили My cage Из клетки. Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm Теперь время для меня не имеет значения, Counting no age Потому что я не имею возраста. Now I couldn't be there Ну, я не мог быть там, Now you shouldn't be scared И тебе не нужно бояться – I'm good at repairs Я умею залечивать раны. And I'm under each snare Меня не поймать в ловушку – Intangible Я неуловим. Bet you didn't think so I command you to Спорим, ты так не думала? Panoramic view Я даю тебе команду Look I'll make it all manageable Панорамного обзора. Pick and choose Смотри, я сделаю так, что с этим можно будет справиться. Sit and lose Ищи и выбирай, All your different crews Оставайся в бездействии и проигрывай. Chicks and dudes Вся твоя разношёрстная компания Who you think is really kickin' tunes? Состоит из трусов и пижонов. Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube Как ты думаешь, кто пишет настоящую Like you lit the fuse музыку? You think it's fictional Представь, что ты садишься в воображаемую бочку Mystical? Maybe И что фитиль подожжён. Spiritual Ты думаешь, это неправда, Hearable Что это мистика? Возможно… What appears in you is a clearer view when Что-то духовное, you're too crazy Слышимое. Lifeless То, что появляется в тебе, более понятно, потому что To know the definition for what life is Ты слишком безумна Priceless И занудна, For you because I put you on the hype shit Чтобы знать определение тому, что есть жизнь. You like it? А она бесценна Gunsmokin' righteous with Для тебя, потому что я разрекламировал тебя. one token Тебе это нравится? Стрельба из оружия оправдана Psychic among those В одном случае - Possess you with one go Если рядом с тобой есть медиум, Который сразу же овладевает тобой. I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag Я не счастлив, я рад тому, I'm useless, but not for long Что ношу солнце в своей сумке. The future is coming on Я бесполезен, но это временно, Моё будущее впереди. I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag Я не счастлив, я рад тому, I'm useless, but not for long Что ношу солнце в своей сумке. The future is coming on Я бесполезен, но это временно, It's coming on Моё будущее впереди. It's coming on Оно впереди, It's coming on Оно впереди, Оно впереди. The essence, the basics Without it you make it Сущность, основы всего – Allow me to make this Без этого ты преуспеваешь. Childlike in nature Позволь мне сделать это Rhythm С непосредственностью ребёнка. You have it or you don't, that's a fallacy Ритм, I'm in them Он либо есть, либо его нет – это заблуждение. Every sprouting tree, Я внутри всего: Every child apiece, В каждом распускающемся дереве, Every cloud you see В каждом ребёнке, You see with your eyes В каждом облаке, что вы видите, I see destruction and demise Видите своими глазами. Corruption in disguise Я вижу разрушения, смерть и From this fuckin' enterprise Скрываемое духовное разложение Now I'm sucking to your lies На этом проклятом предприятии. Through Russ, though Теперь я впитываю вашу ложь not his muscles but Через Расса, но percussion he provides with me as Не с помощью его мускул, а a guide Посредством его ударных, А я - его проводник. Y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eyes, Вы все теперь видете меня, you perceive with your mind Потому что вы видите не глазами: That's the inner Вы воспринимаете меня своим умом, So I'mma stick around with Russ and be Своей душой. a mentor Поэтому я всегда буду неподалёку от Расса, Bust a few rhymes so motherfuckers Буду его наставником, Remember where the thought is сочиню пару рифм, чтобы ублюдки, I brought all this Помнили, откуда берутся мысли. so you can survive when Я сказал вам всё это, law is lawless Чтобы вы смогли выжить, если feelings, sensations that you thought Законом станут незаконные were dead Чувства и ощущения, которые, по-вашему, No squealing, remember Уже умерли. (that it's all in your head) Никакого протеста. Помните, Что всё это лишь у вас в голове. I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag Я не счастлив, я рад тому, I'm useless, but not for long Что ношу солнце в своей сумке. The future is coming on Я бесполезен, но это временно, Моё будущее впереди. I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine, in a bag Я не счастлив, я рад тому, I'm useless, but not for long Что ношу солнце в своей сумке. My future is coming on Я бесполезен, но это временно, It's coming on Моё будущее впереди. It's coming on Впереди, It's coming on Впереди, It's coming on Впереди,